masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Legionwrex
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Legionwrex page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 22:54, August 12, 2010 Typo Well, it appears that I have some sort of reputation that I need to live down to in your mind. Not sure why, as you still haven't answered my question as to what you are referring to. Still, I thought I should point out (and please note that I'm doing so politely. If I was really a 'hard-ass' or whatever, I could rip on you remorselessly for this) that your user page describes you as a 'cristian' when I think what you meant it to say was 'Christian'. Unless, of course, you belong to a religion devoted to someone named Cris or Crist. SpartHawg948 22:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if im being offensive, am new to this wiki and pretty mutch any other wiki out there. I feel stupid for spelling wrong but I type fast and I dont really care unless its important,but at least I spell better than other poeple on this wiki. Sorry again that I didnt reply sooner. Legionwrex 21:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :One more little comment - it's SpartHawg. Not sparthog. Each part of the name does have significance, and the Hawg actually more so than the Spart. SpartHawg948 21:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok got itLegionwrex 22:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Halo Hey there! Yeah, I'm a Halo/GOW/ME nut too (though the last one is obvious, heh). I had all the books, but moving across the US meant I had to leave them behind. Great writing, though. I go to my nearest bookstore and drool over the Halo Encyclopedia every chance I get. I own all the soundtracks and the game trilogy (I played ODST as a rental and loved it, but couldn't commit to it). I'm excited about Reach as well. I don't play online much, but if you ever see a message from TheRealizedOne, that'll be me. Thanks for sharing! John117XL 04:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Please note the site's policy on spelling. Changing a valid spelling, armour, to armor, isn't allowed as it violates the policy. UK and US spelling are both perfectly acceptable on this site. Lancer1289 05:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I just thought it fit the article more do to the fact the stats spell armour armor.--Legionwrex 05:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :However there are other places where things are spelled like that even on other enemy pages. Bottom line is don't change it as all it creates is headaches. Lancer1289 06:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Understood.--Legionwrex 06:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Language Since you posted the blog, you have to be willing to accept any and all comments that are posted there. Please remove the comment from that user's talk page as it was both inappropiate and compleletely uncalled for. Also note that you are walking the line on Language as detalied in the Community Guidelines in the language and banning sections. Again please remove the comment from the user's talk page, uncalled for, inappropiate, and also I can take that as threatening. Lancer1289 16:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually after doing some research into actions that other admins have taken, I fell justified in saying this, either remove the comment from the user's talk page and remove your comment from your blog, or there will be consequences for your actions, i.e. a ban. The comments are a blatant violation of the sections in the Community Guidelines. You threatened a user, used inappropriate language, left a very inappropriate message on a user's talk page, and also insulted that user. Again I am giving you a warning to either remove the comments or face a ban. Your comments were completely uncalled for and violated the guidelines for behavior around here. Lancer1289 17:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) How do I do that.--Legionwrex 17:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) How do i do that.--Legionwrex 17:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you are talking about the blog, then I'll delete both comments, but you need to withdraw your comment from the user's talk page yourself. However I still need your permission to do that. We have procedures and I won't break them. Lancer1289 17:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Just did,how ever when you own all halo games, and have been a fan of it scence the very begining, and when some one always spoils it,you would be mad to when a guy feels he needs to go around and spoil the ending just to make himself feel good,I feel like I have been robbed of the ending!--Legionwrex 17:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I have been a Halo fan as well, but since I also read The Fall of Reach, I already had a good idea how it ended. However, and this may be me, but your comment on the blog hasn't been removed, the comment on the user's talk page has, but the blog still remains. Maybe its a cache thing, but I can jsut delete the comment altogether. Lancer1289 17:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I give you permision.--Legionwrex 17:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I did delete, just look.--~~~~ :Well either way it's gone. And again please heed this warning about language. None of the admins like banning people but the law here must be upheld. Thanks. Lancer1289 17:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I was in the heat of the moment,THank you.--Legionwrex 17:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just do watch your language in the future. I don't know what Spart, DRY, or Tullis would have done, but I tend give people the benefit of the doubt, and this seemed to be the case here. Well to me anyway. Again just be careful of your language in the future. Lancer1289 17:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) And by the way,just because reach was glassed does not mean noble team died, spartans never die.--Legionwrex 18:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Nope I take that back, noble team died......except for Jun:p--Legionwrex 06:03, September 16, 2010 (UTC) A few things We all want to stop him, but baiting him to "get some respect" is not the way to do it. We are dealing with the problem as best we can, but we can't do much more right now then stop him as they come. Don't bait him, ignore him, undo the vandalism, and hopefully one of the admins, a member of the VSTF, or a staff member will come around to stop him before it gets worse. Both the staff and the VSTF are aware of the problem. Also the comment on your user page has me concerned. "Ok really know one do anything about the next vandals spree and let me handle it so I can get some respect". People will not leave vandalism just so you can get some respect, and frankly they would get a talking to if they did. Just undo it as it comes and don't ask others to leave it for you because I can guarantee that no one will. If you are the only person undoing vandalism, and you aren't on when he vandalizes and others are, do you really want them to leave it for you? And people respect you, but some of your actions in the past have been cause for some concern, especially with some of your behavior on blogs. But don't ask people so leave things that you can "get some respect". That doesn't help with that as you are asking people to not do something they should do anyway. And something else, please make sure you are logged in when you edit as you have had problems with this in the past. With all the sock puppetry going on, and ShadowHawk getting banned for doing it, it can just cause problems down the line. Just make sure you are logged in, nothing more or less. Lancer1289 17:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I have been acting like a fool, thank you Lancer, I have to go and delete some stuff from my page now.--Legionwrex 17:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments on Talk Pages In the future, please take a moment to make sure your comments on talk pages are formatted correctly. This is what the "Preview" button is for. Putting comments like some of your more recent ones, e.g. the section right above this one, and on the Talk:Rachni Queen page, right on the tail end of another person's is rude and then we can't tell where one comment ends and another begins. As such please do fix your comment on the aforementioned talk page for the above reasons. Lancer1289 21:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorry, just figured out how to do that today.--Legionwrex 01:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Messages Please, if you are going to leave messages for users, then please do so in a non-confrontational and polite way. Also you need to assume good faith when it comes to edits. Especially ones that were discussed and merely couldn't be implemented due to unforeseen work loads. The user you just left a message with did absolutely nothing wrong, so there was absolutely no need to threaten him with a ban, and frankly it was rude to do so. Admins are the ones usually leaving those messages for more than a few good reasons. The user in question was trying to set up an article, which was discussed, just not implemented, and you assumed that he was doing something bad. You do need to assume good faith when it comes to such things as you may not know the whole story. Before leaving your next message, if you choose to do so, then make sure you have the whole story before threatening someone with something that you can't do. Lancer1289 23:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorry I paniced and had a major personal issue I had to deal with and I was in a hurry however I never threatened him with a ban.--Legionwrex 04:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Actually you did. " all you acompalish are two thing which are nothing and getting yourself banned". That statement, whether you knew it or not, impaled that you would report his "unproductive edits" and then he would be banned for doing something that you deemed unproductive, when he probably was trying to figure out what to do. If you do leave messages in the future, then you can't let outside factors get into your message, like emotions, use proper spelling and grammar, and most importantly, be professional. Lancer1289 04:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Tags You know I was only kidding on the Atlas Mech talk page, right? LordDeathRay 21:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but it was a good idea, so i'm going do it--Legionwrex 21:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :: *facepalm* This is what I get when people ACTUALLY listen to me... LordDeathRay 21:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ????????? *facepalm* what was wrong with my edit? Lachlanhall16 04:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, you provided a link to a page that doesn't exist.--Legionwrex 04:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Also not to mention you added a category that didn't exist, and a long one at that. Lancer1289 04:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Recent Undos Since you didn't leave an edit summary, what was your reasoning behind the undo to the ME3 page? The previous edit discovered a "to to" in the article, which was removed, and then readded back in with your undo. I have since removed it again. As to the edit to the Infiltrator Guide, the spelling in the version is now correct as even several reputable sites didn't recognize it, and even Google didn't either. "Weaponary" is actually not the correct spelling, and I did take the time to look it up, so what was your reasoning for this undo? Weaponary might have been an acceptable spelling ages ago, but even Google recognized UK spellings of common words. So again, what was your reasoning behind either one as you failed to leave edit summaries that fixed errors in the articles? Lancer1289 23:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ok well when I undid the ME3 edit, from my laptop it didn't look like the guy even changed anything, the word it showed he changed, which was to, was still there even after he changed it, so I figured a difference that makes no difference at all is no difference, I also figured the same with the infiltrator guide edit however that time I didn't notice the "ary" part of it, and I know thats really not an excuse because I should have looked it over really well before I undid it, so sorry for causing a problem.--Legionwrex 00:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Patching ME2 I've read about resetting the game periodically, but that doesn't permanently fix the issue... Could you elaborate more in the forums about actually patching the game?... I also kinda don't want Kaidans's picture on my desk... 0-0 I would choose Ashley. ONI Spook 21:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Please respond to me in the forum and not on my talk page, but I don't have any idea how to download a patch, you could try looking it up on google.--Legionwrex 21:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Live Hey, I'm just wonderin' when you're going to jump back onto your Xbox. xD LordDeathRay 20:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about not being on, I used to be on 24/7 but I lost my internet connection, so once I buy I wi-fi adapter I will contact you either by X-box live or here, for now however you may just want to delete me.--Legionwrex 01:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah. That'd be a bit rude, I don't mind waiting. Also, I never knew you had the mind of a madman. xP LordDeathRay 12:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I got the idea of doing the mad man daily news from you, but yours is better.--Legionwrex 16:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't be so hard on yourself. And good luck on becoming a Senior Editor! LordDeathRay Yay! You got your Xbox working! *high five* LordDeathRay 01:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, well I thought you got both the Xbox and Xbox LIVE working. xD -LordDeathRay ::Thats...wierd. I have been doing a playthrough of ME2 as a renagade, can people on your friendslist tell that your playing even if your ofline? Anyway, I have a guy thats supposed to call me tomorrow, with any luck I should have Xbox live again in a couple of weeks.--Legionwrex 17:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::They cannot. If you are in an Xbox Live party, but aren't appearing online, Major Nelson explains how to do that, they also cannot see what you are playing. Only if you are online, can your friends see what you are playing. This is true for both Xbox Live Gold, and Xbox Live Silver. Lancer1289 17:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well than this is crazy. Is there some guy just running around mimicking me?--Legionwrex 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't believe that is the case, and speaking from an outside perspective, I'll relay what I'm seeing here as the point of confusion. On your blog User blog:Legionwrex/Something that sucks., you stated that your Xbox failed, hardware fail, and is now working. LRD took that as you now have your Xbox working again, and you have Xbox Live again. Since that isn't the case, I can see where the confusion is coming from. :::::Since you haven't signed into Live, my Friend list says your online status is unavailable, since you haven't logged into Live for a long time. And since Xbox Live doesn't permit duplicate gamer tags, the possibility of someone impersonating you is remote at best. Again I think it's just a simple misunderstanding here, or at least from my perspective. Lancer1289 17:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers I don't know if you've actually seen the leaked information. Your user page and comments on the GameInformer blog suggest otherwise, but in the Matriarch Blog you're straight up claiming facts from it. Either way, I'm requesting you stop. Even if it's not true you're freaking people out, and I've had one user already request that I delete your comments. Even if you haven't seen it, the other side effect seems to be that you're drawing out people who have seen it, and if they're correcting you, or disputing you, they're indirectly spoiling. Honestly, I don't even know if I have the authority to stop you, but regardless, this is a personal request to keep spoilers to yourself, or if you are, to refrain from tricking other users into thinking that you aren't. Thank you. JakePT 09:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :First I just want to point out that if the author of a blog requests that it be spoiler free, real or not, then it is common courtesy that everyone commenting on the blog respect that. The way it has worked in the past is the author of the blog, if they are not an admin to request comments be deleted, and after looking around, I can see that a request has already been made, and comments already have been deleted. :Jake makes several good points, and one that happens quite often here. Conversations here, especially on blogs, have a way of going their own way, and more often than not, a subject comes up that the author of the blog does not want. Jake covered this I his second paragraph, and made an excellent point. Many people have the urge to correct someone if they are wrong, and therefore if you give details which you have no idea if they are right or wrong, then if you are wrong, changes are very likely that someone will point that out. Do deal with that, if they are an admin, then they can just delete comment(s), as Commdor has done in the past. The way it has worked in the past if they are not, then they can request deletion of the comments, or the blog, and the person who left the comment(s) has no say in the matter. :That said, the author of the blog has requested that no one leave comments containing spoilers there, real or not, and that seems to have become a request anywhere on the wiki. So, please do what Jake, and now myself, are asking, and stop doing it. Things like that are not a joke and if it comes out that you are just pulling people's legs, then you will never hear the end of it. If they are real, then some of us would rather wait until the game comes out so we can learn them for ourselves. I will be leaving a message with the user in question about deleting blog comments as well. Lancer1289 14:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well I hope I do see the end of it, I honestly made the whole Observer thing up. I will stop.--Legionwrex 18:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::And I can guarantee you that you will never hear the end of it because of that. The fact you made it up, for whatever reason, will affect who people perceive you in the future and whether or not to take your word seriously. Lancer1289 19:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC)